


Begin As You Mean To Go On

by litsasecret



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, killjoys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litsasecret/pseuds/litsasecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a teeny drabble for New Years set in Killjoys-verse. Incest, but not much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin As You Mean To Go On

When the sun goes down, they start walking, heading in a straight line away from the diner where the rest of their allies celebrate together.

It's not that they don't believe in celebrating the changing year, or survival, or hope, or whatever anyone wants to quantify it as, it's-- there's this old tradition, or maybe Gerard made it up (Mikey certainly can't remember); people should spend the moment the year ends-begins as they mean to spend the new year.

They only want one thing out of the coming year; mutual survival.

They kiss under sickly skies as constellations turn past.


End file.
